The Past Comes Back To Haunt Me
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: Loki was happy with the life he was leading, he had a wife, a good home and was well respected (mostly) that is until, his past comes back to haunt him. Original Title: Loki's Future Chapter 3: "I feel safe" She said. "When you hold me like this, I still feel safe." "I know" He said. "Promise me, that you'll never make me feel scared of you- ever"
1. Chapter 1: Furious Woman

**This is the beginning of a story I have an Idea for , It's about a (sort of) redeemed Loki who is living with a girl he both cares deeply for and is constantly attempting to annoy. (Try to guess there actual relationship before the reveal at the end.) **

**This story takes place around 30-50 years into the future, and Skye (known in the comics as Daisy Johnson) is the director of SHIELD since Fury and Coulson is dead.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Furious Woman**

"Loki! Would you stop ignoring Lorelei!" Laura screamed as she entered the apartment. Her eyes filled with a malice that very few would dare to cross.

Loki (being one of those rare few, the Director of Shield being another who would dare to cross her when she was already so angry.) looked up lazily. "Hello to you too" He said "Or did Shield beat manners out of you as well?"

"Oh don't you dare" She hissed "I wouldn't be yelling at you if you weren't going out of your damn way to ignore Lorelei, she's been contacting me non stop since noon, trying to get a hold of you, So stop ignoring her or I will glue the phone to your ear as a reminder, Asshole" She said before stomping off.

He counted to ten in his head before he heard the door slam shut. Loudly.

Loki unable to resist called out to the closed door. "Lorelei and I don't use phones when contacting each other."

"You know what I mean, Loki!" She screeched through the closed door. "I have enough on my plate right now, your ex-girlfriend **_cannot_** be one of them, handle it."

Loki sighed Laura was right. With her dealings with SHIELD she was constantly in and out of the apartment sometimes not even coming home for several weeks when she was on assignment, Lorelei bothering her because Loki refused to answer her calls was not something she needed.

But Lorelei was a pain in his neck, when she wasn't asking for sexual favors she was attempting to spell him into doing what she wanted, she had yet to do so of course, but still there were days when he did not want to expend the energy to deflect her spells. So of course he blocked her from contacting him in any way.

He had not expected Lorelei to actually bother Laura. Lorelei hated Laura and wanted absolutely nothing to do with the young mortal woman.

He could hear music blaring from the bedroom and winced, the music that she had on was loud and fast and angry, the type she only played when she was about to rip someone's head off. Great.

He sighed and stood up from his position on the couch.

Time to apologize... again.

He walked the short distance to the door of the bedroom and knocked. "Laura, open the door" He said than paused for a moment. "Please?" He said adding a little pouting tone to his voice while still attempting to be heard (which wasn't hard as he had magicked his voice to be heard over the music.)

She lowered the music and opened the door. Dressed in her bra he could see exactly why Lorelei contacting her had been a very bad thing.

All over her arms and torso were bruises. On her stomach were bruises that looked like someone had kicked her in the stomach, on her arms were cuts and scraps from what he had to assume was wreckage she had to crawl herself out of.

"What the hel happened Laura?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "Hostage situation, it was taken care of but Lorelei contacting me did not help, it's the whole reason I got kicked in the stomach and thrown half way across the room."

He found himself wanting to simultaneously wrap his arms around Laura and comfort her and wrap his fingers around Lorelei's neck and throttle her. He had made it abundantly clear to Lorelei that her presence was not to put Laura's life in danger in anyway, distracting her from a hostage situation most definitely fell into the category.

He put his hand on Laura's stomach and allowed his magic to spread from the point of contact to her entire body covering her from head to toe.

Her eyes closed as she felt his magic heal from the outside in. She breathed in contentment, as the magic healed her. Her bruises and cuts disappeared, and when he was satisfied that she was completely healed he removed the magic and pulled her into his embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Laura shrugged "It's not that serious, honestly I would still be at SHIELD if it was, and bruises and cuts can heal on their own. Besides you shouldn't waste your energy on something that will heal anyway."

Loki smiled and put a hand to her face. "It's not a waste when I'm doing it to protect you" He whispered.

She smiled before it hardened "Tell Lorelei to leave me alone, or at least block her from SHIELD, Next time I might not get away with a few cuts and scrapes."

Loki sighed and nodded before giving her a hug, "If it will help keep you safe dear wife then I shall."

"Hmm" She said smiling at her title. "It does dear husband.

Loki smiled and kissed her deeply. "How about you and I take this to bed?"

Laura laughed and pulled him in closing the door behind him.

* * *

**How many of you could tell before the reveal that they were Husband and Wife? **

**Hope you liked it! Like I said I have no idea if I should continue so it may just be a one-shot. Hope you like it.**

**Any questions about the story just Review or leave a PM and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lorelei's Warning

**A/N Chapter 2 hope you like it! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lorelei's Warning.**

"OK Lorelei, what was so important that you had to distract my _Wife_ from doing her job?" He said irritation and anger seeping into her voice, as he stepped outside of the apartment building. "Your actions nearly got her killed."

Laughter filled the night sky as Lorelei appeared out of thin air, an amulet dangling from her fingertips.

"She's a SHIELD agent Loki, she should not have allowed herself to get distracted" Lorelei said flipping her hair back looking at him haughtily. "Besides had you not blocked me from you apartment, I would not have needed to contact her."

Loki could feel the anger swirling deep in his stomach as he turned his glare at her, but reigned it in, he had spent years keeping that side of himself hidden, he would not give into the darkness, because Lorelei was mocking him, Laura was safe- that was all that mattered.

At least that's what he told himself. He still wanted Lorelei to be begging for mercy at his feet.

Lorelei sighed "Somethings coming Loki, Amora has been paying close attention to the stones since they fell into SHIELD's hands and the time stone has been pulsing lately (not often enough to make the _Director _think it important enough to contact you -yet-but still)- she thinks that it's someone from the past attempting to reach the future, weather by accident or not we don't know. Amora thinks it might be _them_" Lorelei spat in disgust. As though the mere thought of who ever it was made her want to run her hand right through a brick wall.

Loki sighed "That's not surprising though, we knew this was coming did we not?"

Lorelei sighed "Their going to be distrustful of us, since we did try to take over the world once or twice."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes well, if that was all you wanted to tell me... I best be going, I shall see you … well, hopefully never, bye" He said snapping his fingers and disappearing from Lorelei's side, back to Laura's bedside.

She was under the covers her arms hugging the pillow tightly her raven hair- still wet- from the shower was tied back into a tight braid.

He smiled and sat on the bed removing his pants and shirt and climbed into bed with her. Her eyes opened when she felt the bed dip down.

"What important news did Lorelei need to bring?" She asked him her voice spitting on the name as though it were a poison.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Of course I am, but you've known that for years, That and her actions nearly got me killed, so again: What. Did. She. Want?"

Loki sighed "The Time Gem has been acting strangely, they think it means that the past Avengers are about to make an appearance."

Laura's eyes widened excitement sparkling in them. "Really?"

Loki had to smile at her excitement, it was no secret that she had been an Avengers fan when she was younger. "Yes" He said.

Laura had to smile at that it had been years since the Avengers had disbanded Tony Stark was dead, as was captain America, Bruce had become a recluse, Thor had taken the throne on Asgard, and Hawkeye and Black Widow were retired with children and grandchildren on their own.

She smiled before she sighed. "The Director is not going to let me anywhere near them, she knows how much of a fan girl I am."

"Hey, I was an avenger too" Loki said pouting while on the inside his stomach churned, the avengers weren't the only ones who were coming through that portal, and he knew enough to know that Laura was going to have to be involved lest it disrupt the timeline.

"A _young_ avenger, so not the same thing." Laura laughed as Loki playfully glared at her allowing him to forget his troubles for the moment. "Besides, they were the originals."

"Indeed?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well I was the first villain does that not count for anything?"

She gave him a kiss on the lips sobering for a moment. "It counts for how much you changed, how good you've become since then." She said. "I know how hard it is to come back from the dark side, to want nothing more than let the darkness consume you, to want nothing more than to kill all the people that have wronged you …" She trailed off as her mind went back into a dark place tears falling from her face, before she shook her head. "Just thank you for pulling me out with you."

Loki hugged her "I just gave you a light tug, you pulled yourself out, as I pulled myself out of the darkness, when..." He breathed deeply and shook his head.

Laura put a hand on his arm. "I do not think you did that by yourself, I believe your dear loving mother, had a hand in helping you."

He flinched at the mention of his mother but nodded "I believe you are right."

She pulled the blanket up to her chin, "Good, now shall we sleep?" She asked.

"Can you sing to me?" He asked her still feeling that anxiety.

"A particular song in mind my prince?" She asked him.

He whispered in her ear the song he wanted to hear her to sing, his breath tickling her ear.

She giggled softly and started to sing.

He loved hearing her sing, the song itself had value to him, it was the first song he had ever heard coming from her lips, that night as she climbed the steps up to the church to get out of the rain, back when she was young and jaded but still held enough innocence to believe in fairy tales, the darkness inside her having just started to take root.

Later he had learned that her mother had taught her the song, and singing it had made her feel close to her, the woman who had taught her to sing in the first place.

He let the words and melody wrap around him as he felt himself drift into the land of dreams. Just as the song ended he could have sworn her last words were "I love you, My Prince."

* * *

**A/N So I hope you enjoyed that chapter. **

**The song I imagine Laura singing to Loki is Lavender's Blue. (From the 2015 Cinderella Film)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Phone Call

**Yay new chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer****: Don't own.**

* * *

His sleep was abruptly ruined and 4:30 in the morning when the phone started to ring.

Both of them started to groan... loudly. Laura reached over to pick up the Phone. "Director, there had better by a good reason why I'm being rudely awakened at 4:30 in the morning..." Her eyes narrowed as she listened to what the director on the other line was saying.

Her eyes widened "OK, OK I'm up and out of bed..." She sighed and looked confused "Uh Ok fine" She handed the phone to Loki. "Be Nice" She whispered in his ear.

Loki rolled his eyes. "What's up Daisy"

"Can it Loki," The female voice on the other end sighed. "I need you to come in you are perhaps the only person here that I trust that could help us understand why the infinity stones are acting this way"

Loki smirked. "Oh you must be truly up a creek if _i'm _the only one you trust"

"I don't have a direct line to Thor, and you were under the thrall of one for a long time, compare that with the near centuries of study you've done on the damn rocks and that makes you probably the only person here who can help us understand them."

"Very well" Loki said. "I shall come in"

"Good, now get ready and come by as quickly as possible, I need you to come in with Laura, as soon as possible."

Loki rolled his eyes but in truth he was very scared for this to happen, he had been worried for this since his rebirth. "Very well my wife and I shall be in by 5:30 I shall speak to you soon."

"Be sure that you do" The director said before she hung up.

"She sure likes being ominous doesn't she?" Loki said as finished zipping up her pants.

"Shut up Loki" Laura said as she slipped red t-shirt over her head. Loki with a wave of his hand turned it green. She glared at him as he did so.

"Change it back Loki... now, or I will have every single one of your horned helmets melted and turned into Jewelry."

Loki chuckled that was highly unlikely, as they were spelled to be impervious to destruction but he waved his hand and her T-shirt was turned red, but he spelled her pants green as a comprimise she wrinkled her nose but said nothing.

"What did the Director want?" She asked him.

"She wants me to come in, as I know more about the gems then the other Shield members do, she thinks I could be of use." He smiled at his wife while his stomach rolled with fear. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your terrified." She said "You know what's going to happen and it terrifies you, why?"

"I come through the portal as well and let's just say I am not the man I am now" Loki said reluctantly. He made an oath to her years ago that he would never lie to her and sometimes there were days where he wished he hadn't"

She closed her mouth and looked away. "Oh..." She said and looked away. "Ok, fine, that makes sense. Is there anything else I should know?"

Loki looked up to the sky. "There are many things I want to tell you, but I do not know if telling you is a good idea,"

"Because It could mess up the timeline" Laura finished for him before nodding. "Fine." She opened her mouth as if to ask a question but choked on it and shook her head and continued to dress.

He smiled and appeared beside her. "You will get out of this alive Laura."

She turned in his arms. "I know, I am terrified of the other agents, what will happen to them?"

He smiled sadly and held her tightly. She didn't know, and he couldn't, wouldn't tell her the truth, not until it was imperative that she know.

"You're so strong" She mumbled into his chest.

"I am Loki god of mischief." He smiled. "I would be"

"I feel safe" She said. "When you hold me like this, I still feel safe."

"I know" He said.

"Promise me, that you'll never make me feel scared of you- ever"

He hesitated for a moment before he sighed and pulled away from her. "This me, will never _ever_ make you feel scared, that I can promise."

She knew what he was saying that no matter what present him said past Loki was unpredictable this Loki couldn't account for what that Loki did, but he could account for what Present Loki did now.

She nodded, "Thank you." She said tears falling down her beautiful face. She wiped the tears from her face. She grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him along never letting go of him while she poured two bowls of cereal for Loki and herself and while they sat at the table eating she still never let go of his hand (Good thing he was ambidextrous).

When they were done it was 5:25 and she put the bowls in the sink and sighed. "Ready to go?"

He nodded and put his arms around her and together they disappeared from their apartment.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Past Comes Back

**A/N NEW Chapter! YAY! Sorry for the long wait! I don't really have an excuse as to why this is up late, I just had other stories I was invested in. Sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Past Comes Back**

"About damn time" Was the first thing they heard when they appeared in the SHIELD lab where the infinity gems were being kept.

Laura pulled from Loki and glared at the Director, her old mentor. "I know I'm late, take it out in training, where's the gem?" She asked shortly. Few people could get away with speaking to Director Johnson like that but Laura and the Director had always had an odd relationship.

The Director smiled condescendingly at Laura. "Oh trust me I plan to." The Director told Laura before turning her attention to Loki. "The Infinity Gem is over there" She told him pointing to a large group of people that was crowding around something that Laura couldn't see.

Loki took a step forward to address the people surrounding the infinity stones "Everyone back away!" Loki shouted. "A good number of people will shoot out through that gem at any moment, you don't want to be near when they do, EVERYONE MOVE!" He yelled the last part so loudly that the windows started to rattle.

Everyone stared at Loki for only a split second before they scrambled to move out of the way of the gem. Loki's own hands started to glow green and a green force field surrounded the gem as the pulsing started to quicken and then there was a flash of light so bright in nearly bearly everyone there.

When the light died 7 people stood with in the green force field: A redheaded woman, a man in an Iron suit, A blonde man carrying a shield, A green Towering man, A blond well muscled man wearing Asgardian Armor wielding a hammer, and another blonde carrying a bow and arrow, all of them were pointing their weapons at the seventh man a man wearing a golden horned helmet and green and black armor who seemed to smirking at the other 6.

"Well, well, well, this _is _a surprise" Past Loki muttered looking outside the force field and straight at the man casting it. "You are what I look like in the future? Can't wait" He said boredom and disgust dripping from his tone. "Why are you protecting _them?" _Motioning with his chin to the group of people surrounding the force field confusion etched upon his face.

Loki ignored his past self. He owed this version of him no answers, especially when his past self would be getting the answers later. "Director what shall I do now?" He asked the head of SHIELD.

"Do not drop the force field until Hulk has resumed his human form" Director Johnson ordered before turning to her old protégé "Agent Labelle, you know what to do."

Laura nodded and stepped forward to explain what was happening while present Loki separated past Loki from the rest of the Avengers.

"What is going on?" Captain America demanded sounding authoritative. "Where are we?"

"Excellent question Captain Rogers." Agent Labelle stated "In answer to your question, You're at SHIELD Headquarters around 40 years in your future."

* * *

**So... Review? Please?**


	5. Chapter 5: Safe Houses

**A/N What's this? A new chapter? **

**So yeah, here's a new chapter, sorry about the long delay, admittedly I lost interest for a while. So I hope you enjoy this little chapter I added.**

* * *

Captain America's eyes nearly bugged out of his scull "Excuse me?"

Agent Labelle nodded raising her hands in surrender. "I know this might seem to be a bit unnerving, but I assure you it's true."

Agent Labelle was calm, doing just as she was trained. She answered all their questions, Loki occasionally throwing in a smart-alecky remark, that nearly had her cuffing him. Twice.

She explained, how the time stone had probably pulled them into the past, and that they did not know how to pull them back, but that they were doing everything they could to return them and they just had to be patient. (In over 40 years of researching the damn thing they had only be sure of one thing… that damn stone did whatever it wanted.) And that in the mean time they would be placed in one of Shield's many safe houses.

Once all the Avengers were mollified if only a little, and Loki had managed to calm the Hulk down so he could return into Bruce Banners form. Another Agent pulled them into another room, while Director Johnson pulled the two of them into her office.

* * *

"You know the rules of using safe houses." Director Johnson said her arms folded at her desk. "At least 1 agent must inside at all times. Two must always be assigned."

Laura and Loki nodded. "Indeed, but… what does this have to do with us." Loki asked. "Barton and Romanoff are already SHIELD agents."

"Barton and Romanoff are technically retired. And their younger selves aren't as familiar with the recent technology."

"Alright then." Laura said. "Who'd you have in mind then?"

Director Johnson looked hard at the pair of them. "I believe the shield agents should be you two."

Laura's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, while Loki just looked appalled.

"Director-" Laura started.

"You are a fan" Director Johnson said cutting off Laura. "I thought you would be thrilled."

"I am, but _they_ are not fans of my husband." Laura said. "You know the dangers of living around people who hate you."

"And they will." Loki stated. "I am _Loki_ in their eyes I'm still the monster that raged war on Manhattan."

Director Johnson started to flip through a nearby file. "Then this is your chance to prove them wrong." She said.

"I am technically not a Shield agent." Loki said crossing his arms. "I don't have to listen to you."

"No" Director Johnson said before turning to her agent. "But Laura is."

Loki's hands glowed green. Laura put a hand on Loki's arm. "Calm down Loki, I can handle myself."

"Of that I have no doubt" Loki said. "But the Avengers have the _hulk_, the others at least can control themselves when there angry, the green beast on the other hand…"

"Please be calm" Laura said. "_Please_ vaporizing the director will not do anyone any good."

Loki took deep breaths and the green glow started to dim, before dissipating completely.

"Thank you" Director Johnson said.

Laura glared at the Director. "There are at least 3 _dozen_ other qualified members, who can watch over the Avengers and make sure that they don't draw attention, and keep them in check. Why _us._"

"Loki knows the affects the stones can have on a person better then anyone" Director Johnson said. He more then anyone would be able to tell if it was messing with there mind or anything else.

"And why me?"

Director Johnson smiled. "Someone needs to make sure Loki is kept in check"

"I resent that" Loki said, though it held very little malice.

"As do I" Laura said crossing her arms.

"But you'll do it" Director Johnson said. Staring the two of them down.

"I want a pay raise" Laura said. "If your going to pull me out of my apartment, I want a 10% increase."

"Done"

"Next weekend off" Loki intervened.

Director Johnson paused, and looked through the calendar. "Right, you two have dinner on Asgard, wouldn't want disappoint the reigning monarch. And fine you can have one Friday every two weeks. I can order another two Shield agents during that time."

"And as Laura and myself are technically a _royalty_" Loki said. "It would be undo to keep us from Asgard." When Laura married Loki, she was automatically made a citizen of Asgard. As a result, she could come and go as she pleased, within reason of course.

"I get it" Director Johnson said. "What's the verdict."

"One more thing, one Friday off every two weeks" Laura said.

Director Johnson glared at her protégé. "Fine" She said. "Well?"

Laura and Loki turned to stare at each other and shrugged. "Fine." They both said.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoy this. Please leave a review.**


End file.
